


Miraculous Turtle

by TheKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, I might pair Donnie with Marinette, I'm not sure yet, it's a crossover!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: After an accident in the barn causes a portal to suck him away, Donatello finds himself stuck in the Paris of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Deciding to fight alongside them while trying to find a way home, how will he cope with the obliviousness of two teenagers and a supervillain trying to steal magic jewelry?!Plus how will he handle the heartbreak and confusion from April's kiss right before leaving?Takes place shortly after 'A Foot Too Big' and 'The Evillustrator'





	Miraculous Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> I love the 2012 TMNT and Miraculous Ladybug. My favorite turtle is Donatello by far and my favorite pairing for him is with April. But even I will admit, she hasn't always been the greatest to him throughout the series with the kiss from the Bigfoot episode as one example.  
> Anyway, I've been wanting to do a crossover between these two series for awhile now. I hope everyone likes this fic! ^^  
> I don't own either series

Confused. Tired. Upset. These were all the emotions that were running through Donatello's head. His heart was still beating yet his brain was working in overdrive. What could that kiss have meant? He was sure that April did not have any feelings for him considering how she acted with the music box and when he tried to confess to her back in New York. He got that it might have been the wrong time to confess...but he wanted her to know how he felt in case they didn't make it. It didn't help how she threw herself onto Casey afterwards...

The music box thing could have came off as creepy, but he just wanted to make her happy. After everything they've been through, he could see the toll it was taking on her. Maybe he should have left those pictures out of it and just fixed the mechanisms...

After the whole thing with Bigfoot, he was ready to move on so April could be happy. So why did she have to kiss him? The whole time she never seemed to reciprocate his feelings, and as much as it hurt to admit it, she seemed to like Casey. So why?!

Could she just be leading him on? Was he her back up guy in case things with Casey didn't work out? Was it nothing more than a pity kiss?...Donnie didn't want to think April could do something as mean as any of those different things, but...he really couldn't think of anything else.

He groaned as he relaxed his face into his hands while leaning on the table. Looking through the cracks inbetween his large fingers, he saw the vials filled with the proto-type retro mutagen. He needed to finish this so he could turn everyone in New York back to normal when they went back to save everyone. It was just hard for him to concentrate on finishing it again while his mind was filled with all these questions. Sighing as he leaned back in his chair, he stared up at the ceiling.

"I need some of April's blood..." Donatello muttered under his breath before grabbing his T-Phone and tapping a couple of buttons. After a moment, he heard Raphael's voice.

"What is it Donnie?" Raphael asked him before releasing a loud 'Hyah!'

Donnie sighed as he realized he caught Raphael in the middle of training. Shaking his head, he looked over at one of his inventions that he had been working on. He was thinking about the possibility of creating a teleportation device so they could get back into New York without the Kraang noticing. He was having some trouble with getting it to work correctly though.

Looking back at the screen, he finally answered, "Can you ask April to come to the barn? I need some of her blood so I can get to work on creating some more retro mutagen." Donnie heard Raph release an annoyed 'tch'-ing sound before he replied back by saying he will send April his way.

Donatello hung up his T-Phone and placed it back on his belt. Deciding to try and take his mind off the whole Kiss thing, he grabbed his Bo Staff and began taking practice swings. While Donatello wasn't as much of a training type of guy as Leo and Raph, he never turned down the chance to take his mind off his problems through training. Master Splinter had taught them at a young age that training could be a good way to relieve stress.

Doing a flip back, he brought his Bo Staff down in an arching fashion before swinging it around and striking at a spot in the air. He then began spinning it in his hands like a fan before stopping it and bringing it down hard on the ground.

He then looked over at a piece of metal propped up in the corner. Grabbing his shuriken, he threw a few at it and then reflected them after they bounced back at him. He turned to take another swipe before freezing as he heard a loud clanging sound followed by a crash. Turning around, he gasped as he saw that a stray shuriken had smashed into his prototype teleportation device, and made it fall it his vials of proto-retro mutagen.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! This is not good. The odd effects that mutagen has on objects and organisms can cause strange mutations, but I have no idea what prototype retro mutagen can do!" Donatello yelled as he looked over his device to see if anything was wrong with his invention. Gulping, he reached for a towel he kept on the other side of the table to quickly dry his invention off only to cause the invention to burst into flames. Grabbing his Bo Staff, he turned to run out the door only feel his body freeze as the invention finally blew up.

"No!" Donatello yelled as a large portal appeared right behind him and began to drag him. He released the blade at the end of his staff to turn it into a Naginata and smash it into the ground to keep from moving. Sadly, he found himself getting pulled back as his Bo Staff began to dig through the ground from the sheer force of the portal's pulling strength. It was that moment that everyone else charged into view.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled as he limped into view. He quickly threw a rope at Donatello to gain a hold of him. As soon as it wrapped around him, the three turtles and the two humans began pulling with all their strength to free Donatello from the portal.

Donatello kept a hold of the rope as he watched his brothers and friends pulling with all their strength. He quickly caught sight of their feet sliding towards the portal as well. It was clear that the force was too strong for them to free him. Closing his eyes, he quietly whispered, "Good-bye. Please take care of yourselves," before bringing his naginata up and cutting through the rope. That was all he saw right before his vision turned to white.

\---

Paris

A teenage girl was walking down the streets with her best friend. This girl was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was a normal girl who had an overall average life with a dream of becoming a famous fashion designer. She was a great friend to her classmates (well...almost all of them), and she had the most obvious crush on the most oblivious boy in their class. Yep perfectly normal girl.

"Mari! Can you believe that amazing fight Ladybug and Chat Noir had with the Evillustrator the other night?!" Marinette's best friend, Alya, asked her. Marinette chuckled while scratching the back of her head.

"Uh yeah...it was pretty great. Too bad I didn't get to see it," Marinette laughed awkwardly while diverting her eyes. Alya didn't notice this as she was too busy fangirling over Paris's most famous superhero. Oh did I forget to mention something about Marinette.

She was Ladybug. After discovering the Ladybug Miraculous a year ago, she became the most famous superhero (to Chat's displeasure) in Paris. But other than that, she was totally normal. 

Sighing in relief at her friend's obliviousness, she noticed something over one of the rooftops come into view. It looked to be some kind of portal...followed by some large creature popping out of it. Gasping in surprise, she quickly turned to Alya and quickly tried to come up with some kind of excuse.

"Um...Alya, I just remembered that I have to get home to help my maman with an order. I'll see you at school tomorrow is that alright?" Marinette quickly questioned Alya who stopped talking about Mari's alter ego.

"Sure girl, I don't mind. I'll see you tomorrow at the academy. Besides, I need to get home and work on the Ladyblog. See you later girl," Alya hugged Marinette before waving and jogging off back to her house. Pressing her hand to her chest to release a sigh of relief, Marinette quickly ducked into an alleyway.

Opening her bag, a small red creature flew out and circled Mari's head before stopping and smiling happily. Marinette smiled back while bringing her finger up and petting its cheek causing it to coo happily.

"Okay, Tikki I think I just spotted an akuma up on one of the rooftops. We better go stop it before it can cause any harm to Paris. Think, for once we can get the drop on Le Papillon! Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette happily cheered before swiping her hand over one of her earrings. Tikki was sucked into it, and Marinette proceeded to transform into her heroic side. After finishing, she quickly grabbed her yo-yo and tried to contact Chat.

After the second time of hearing his voice mail, Ladybug sighed while muttering, "Silly kitty," before leaving him a message and throwing her yo-yo at the building side to swing up it. After reaching the roof top, she began running across it before leaping onto the next roof top and then the next.

After a moment of running, she landed on the rooftop that she saw the portal open up at. Sadly, she didn't see anything there anymore. "Dang it...I just missed it. I need to find the akuma before anything happens to Paris...wait what's this?" Ladybug muttered as she bent down and saw a small turtle shell shaped...phone? Picking it up, she began looking it over while trying to come up with an explanation for what it was.

"Maybe it's one of the akumas weapons? Maybe's its the akumatized object? I don't know. I better just keep it on me for now and continue looking around to try and find the akuma. If I can't find it, I'll bring it back home with me," Ladybug sighed under her breath before placing it on her hip and swinging away.

On the parallel rooftop, a large anthromorphic turtle shape was crouched on the chimney with a shadow from the second chimney covering him. Groaning in annoyance, he face palmed himself and watched the apparent superhero swing away.

"Great Donnie. Just great. You were lucky that the portal didn't kill you, but literally the one thing that might let you contact your brothers was taken by some local superhero? With my luck, she'll attack me the second she sees me. I need to find out where she lives so I can sneak in and steal it back..." Donnie muttered before leaping away with the use of his bo staff.


End file.
